


But you and I, we burn like a fire

by sunny_impalas



Series: all of my fanfics in one place [16]
Category: The Outsiders - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Boys Kissing, Character Death, I don't use names in this, It's just really sad, Kissing, M/M, Sad, Two-Bit's the sun and Darry's the moon, it is supposed to be about these two though, just FYI, non graphic character death, sun and moon au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24450733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunny_impalas/pseuds/sunny_impalas
Summary: “Tell me what's more beautiful; How the moon lets the sun shine throughout the day or the way the sun lets the moon glimmer at night?”
Relationships: Darrel Curtis/Two-Bit Mathews
Series: all of my fanfics in one place [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1183928
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	But you and I, we burn like a fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jasper_Ghost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasper_Ghost/gifts).



> This is an Au me and my friends came up with, and Jay requested I write this. Enjoy!

He didn’t mean to, he didn’t  _ know _ . He didn’t know that he was going to do- to do  _ this _ . He had already done so much harm. Mercury and Venus had already been consumed by him. Most of everything on Earth was dead, Earth was  _ dying _ . And his moon, oh his wonderful, beautiful moon. They had only been able to see each other a handful of times. And now he was going to- to-

The gentle touch on his cheek woke him from his spiraling thoughts. There he was, he was still there. His hand cold as always, he quickly grabbed it before he could pull it away. Holding it to his face as a few rogue tears slipped down his face. What was going to happen when this was over? Would he be able to see him again, or would he be forced to live on with the knowledge that he had killed his moon?

“What’s the matter, sunspot?” As if he didn’t already know. He was too smart not to know, his moon knew that as well.

“You know what, moonbeam.“ He murmured starting to pepper warm kisses on his hand and slowly up his arm.

His moon stayed quiet as he made his way up his arm. He wrapped his arms around the somehow taller man’s waist, he thought about how he’d usually smile at the little gasp he always got when he kissed up his neck. He could only think about how this would be the last time for it. The thought made his grip tighten around his waist and made him leave a little nip on the bolt of his jaw before his forehead finally found his love’s and he just sagged.

“You wouldn’t have been able to help it even if you knew.” His moon murmured, his ever gentle hands finding their way up to his shoulders.

“I wish I still didn’t know,” he confessed, swallowing before continuing, “it kills me to know I’m hurting you.”

“The Universe has her way, there could have been no way to protect us.”

He couldn’t argue, his dear moon was always right about these things. He just held tighter and fell back, the two of them floating. He peppered kisses over his face, his already tight grip getting close to suffocating as it grew harder and harder to stop himself from expanding. His love, for once in the eternity they had known each other, was warm. A million years ago he would have been happy about that. Now he just wanted to hold him tighter and get him away at the same time.

After what felt like eons, and it very well could have been, his moon pulled back and pressed a kiss to his forehead. It was too warm and he missed the chill that usually accompanied him. He choked out a sob and gripped his everything tighter. His moon hummed and rocked them back, his legs hanging loosely around his waist. He knew it was time, he just couldn’t accept it.

“You can’t hold it back any longer, my dear star.” The moon whispered, his lips ghosting over his hair. It was a sad, bitter truth, but a truth nonetheless.

He swallowed and pressed a few kisses to his speckled shoulders and up his neck for the last time, before stopping just above his lips. He couldn’t bring himself to do it. His moon, his wonderful, shining moon, closed the gap for him for a peck before quickly pulling back.

“You were the light of my life, my dearest star.” His moon murmured and pulled him in for one last kiss.

He closed his eyes, tightened his grip, and let go of everything he had been holding back. Thankfully it went slowly, and his love faded just as slow. And when he opened his eyes, he was gone.

The Sun sobbed for who knows how long, every part of him aching as he mourned his love burned by his own hand. Though, it was a love he’d never regret.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on [tumblr](sunny-gnelf.tumblr.com) for more sad, gay shenanigans or maybe shoot me a message on discord instead (Bastard Mom Friend#2371)


End file.
